As tu peur de la Mort, Harry ?
by Mademoiselle KAY
Summary: U.A. Harry est maudit, comme tous les garçons de la famille Potter. Mais si cette malédiction n'en était pas une ? Qui est Draco Malfoy ? Le nouvel élève. Ce garçon qui semble être doté de pouvoirs magiques. Quel est son lien avec la malédiction ?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**As-tu peur de la Mort, Harry ?**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR. L'histoire est de moi.

**Excuse publique :** Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes, grammaire, conjugaison et expression.

**Warning :** Cette fiction est un Slash.

**Rating :** M (comme toujours…)

**.**

**/!\ Cette fanfiction peut choquer les plus jeunes, mentions de suicides et de mutilations volontaires sans gravité pour un personnage fictif, ne faites pas cela chez vous !**

**.**

**Cette fanfiction n'est pas non plus une Deathfic. Le personnage principal est peut-être un dépressif et un futur alcolo mais ça va changer.**

**.**

**Conseil de l'auteure : **Si vous n'aimez pas les Slash, ou que vous êtes homophobes, cette fiction n'est pas pour vous…

**Résumé: UA.** _Je m'appelle Harry James Potter et je suis maudit, comme tous les hommes de la famille Potter. Nous sommes tous maudit, mais moi c'est bien pire que les autres. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore_.

**Avant-propos:**

**Le thème principal de cette histoire est la mort**, comment on peut vivre quand on sait que la date à laquelle l'on meure. Comment accepter ou au contraire avoir peur de mourir. Et comment vivre sa propre vie quand on sait qu'on n'aura jamais le choix. Mais c'est aussi une fiction **parlant de la révolte contre l'autorité**, **la recherche d'une liberté, d'un libre arbitre. **Bien entendu, cette fanfiction parle aussi d'un thème qui me tient à cœur hormis la révolte et la liberté : **L'espoir.**

**.**

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 1 ****: Prologue.**

**.**

Je m'appelle Harry James Potter et je suis maudit, comme tous les hommes de la famille Potter. Nous sommes tous maudit, mais moi c'est bien pire que les autres. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore.

.

Ma famille est maudite depuis l'antiquité, depuis environ le V ème siècle avant J.C. On n'a pas de date précise, mais on s'en fiche non ? Ce qui importe c'est la malédiction.

.

Dans ma famille, seuls les hommes de sang Potter sont maudits. On meurt tous à 50 ans. 50 ans pas plus pas moins. 50 ans, l'âge de notre mort est directement programmé le jour de notre 50 ème anniversaire. A l'heure même où nous avons vu le jour. Notre mort est réglée au millième prêt, à la seconde prêt. Nous sommes tous condamnés.

.

Pour que la malédiction continue de perdurée malgré les générations écoulées la malédiction oblige le maudit à s' « accoupler » avec une femme à l'âge de 20 ans. La femme tombe directement enceinte d'un petit garçon Potter, maudit comme les autres. On ne peut rien faire. C'est ainsi, nous sommes maudits.

.

Jusqu'à nos 50 ans, nous sommes immortels. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne mourrons pas. On a beau tester toutes les tentatives de suicide que l'on veut, on ne meure pas. Je me rappelle le jour où je suis resté pendu au bout d'une corde toutes l'après-midi, impossible de me détacher. Encore une de mes tentative de suicide ratée. J'ai dû attendre que mon père rentre pour m'enlever la corde qui me serrait le cou.

Il y a aussi l'exemple de mon cousin, Jason Junior qui s'était fait décapiter par mon autre cousin Bart alors qu'il n'avait que 10 ans. Jason avait sa tête et son corps séparé de cinq mètres, mais il pouvait parler et commander les deux corps. Son père est ensuite venu lui remettre sa tête sur son cou ensanglanté, son visage s'est tout de suite recollé, Jason et Bart se sont bien moqué de moi et m'ont poursuivi avec une hachette jusqu'à ce que Papa les calmes.

.

Nous sommes tous maudits, mais moi plus que d'autres. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Pourquoi je suis le plus maudit ?

Pourquoi ?

.

Mon nom est Harry James Potter, je suis gay, mais je ne peux pas toucher intimement un homme ou même l'embrasser sans que je ressente une brulure cuisante au niveau du cœur.

.

Mon nom est Harry James Potter, je suis gay mais je devrais avoir des enfants avec une femme que je n'aimerai pas pour transmettre la malédiction de la famille Potter à la génération suivante.

.

Je suis Harry James Potter, je ne peux pas mourir avant 50 ans, mais à chacune de mes tentatives de suicides je ressens chacun des coups de couteaux plantés dans mon cœur. Je sens mes veines se contractées quand je prends du poison. Je sens la douleur de mon cou qui se casse quand je me pends. Je sens tout mon corps se casser quand je saute du toit. Je sens mes poumons se remplir d'eau et la sensation d'étouffer quand je me noie. Je sens mes poumons se remplir de feu quand je m'étouffe. Je sens ma peau bruler et la fumée m'asphyxier quand je m'immole. Je ressens toutes ses douleurs quand je veux me suicider et ce n'est pas normal, personne dans ma famille ne ressent toutes ses sensations.

.

Je suis Harry James Potter et je suis le plus maudit de tous, parce que si j'enlève mes lunettes, je vois votre mort.

.

Mon nom est Harry James Potter et je vous vois mourir, je sais la date de votre trépas, je vois vos derniers instants sur cette terre. Je vous vois mourir.

.

Je suis Harry et je suis le plus Maudit…

Je suis le quatrième descendant…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Petites notes de l'auteure :**

**.**

Voici donc le prologue de cette fiction. Il est très court, mais il explique pas mal de choses. Le deuxième chapitre parlera de l'enfance d'Harry.

Laissez une petite review pour me dire si vous appréciez, sinon je supprime…

**.**

**~Merci de m'avoir lue~**

**~A suivre~**


	2. Chapter 2

**As-tu peur de la Mort, Harry?**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR la fiction est de moi.

**Excuse publique :** Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes, grammaires et conjugaison.

**Warning :** Cette fiction est un Slash mesdemoiselles, messieurs ^^ !

**Rating :** M (pour le langage, relation entre hommes et les scènes assez sombres…)

**.**

**/!\ Certains termes de cette fiction peuvent en choquer plus d'un. Pas fait pour les petits enfants. Tentatives de suicides et mutilations volontaires ! Ne ****surtout**** pas imiter ce qui est écrit dans cette fiction !**

**.**

**Important ****:**

**Aucun personnage de cette fiction n'a été maltraité pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, après une longue discussion avec Harry, il a accepté de faire tout ce que je lui ordonnais.**

**.**

**Le personnage principal est un dépressif complet au départ, mais ça va changer.**

**.**

**Conseil de l'auteure : **Bien, celles et ceux qui n'aime pas les Slashs ou qui ne supporte pas la violence et l'angoisse, vous avez le bouton _retour à la page précédente_ qui sert à ça. Les autres bienvenus !

**Résumé:** _U.A : Harry est maudit comme tous les garçons de la famille Potter, mais lui c'est plus que les autres, pourquoi ?_

**Avant-propos:** Cette fiction est un U.A donc ne vous attendez pas à trouver le monde magique d'Harry Potter dedans. Ensuite cette fiction aborde le thème de la mort alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas...

**.**

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 2 ****: 18 h 22 min 22 s 03 millièmes.**

**.**

Je n'avais pas encore 10 ans quand j'ai vu la première personne de ma famille mourir. Papa était venu me chercher à l'école le 22 Mars 1990, il m'a conduit à l'hôpital, il n'a rien dit. On a parcouru les couloirs et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi on était là jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ouvre une porte et qu'il me pousse à y renter.

Il était là, allonger sur son lit, attendant la mort, attendant l'heure même du jour où il est né pour pouvoir succomber à son tour. Il a tourné la tête pour me voir et il m'a souri.

Charlus Harvey Potter, mon grand-père allait mourir aujourd'hui.

- Approche Harry. M'avait dit Grand-père.

J'ai fait ce qu'il m'ordonnait. Je me suis avancé lentement pour m'assoir avec précaution sur le bord de son lit d'hôpital. Mais il m'a tout de suite porté pour me placer en face de lui. Il m'a serré dans ses bras et j'ai un pleuré. Sa mort était proche, elle allait arriver à l'heure pile de sa naissance : 18 heures 22 minutes 22 secondes et 03 millièmes.

**.**

**18 h 15 min 22 s 52 millièmes.**

**18 h 15 min 24 s 02 millièmes.**

**18 h 15 min 24 s 25 millièmes.**

…

Je comptais sans cesse le temps qu'il restait à Grand-père pour profiter un peu de moi, de sa vie, il me caressait mes cheveux, cheveux qui lui ressemblait, les cheveux en bataille qui caractérisés notre famille de Maudits.

Grand-mère parlait avec Papa dans le couloir, elle ne comprenait pourquoi son mari avait été conduit à l'hôpital alors qu'il ne semblait même pas malade. Les femmes de la famille ne savaient pas que leur maris ou que leurs fils étaient maudits, elles ignoraient leur conditions et tant mieux ou tant pis.

- Regarde-moi Harry. M'ordonna Grand-père.

J'ai relevé la tête, mais je ne voyais rien, les larmes embuaient mes yeux et elles avaient trempé le verre de mes lunettes. J'ai vu Grand-père me sourire.

**.**

**18 h 20 min 59 s 59 millièmes.**

**18 h 21 min 02 s 18 millièmes.**

**18 h 21 min 25 s 36 millièmes.**

…

Il ne nous rester plus beaucoup de temps, nous étions pris dans l'urgence, il allait mourir, il fallait qu'il me fasse ses adieux. Il avait sûrement dû les faires à Papa. Il avait dû aussi les faire à Grand-mère. Il l'aimait. Il nous aimait. Je l'aimais. Il me serra dans ses bras une dernière fois.

**.**

**18 h 21 min 37 s 58 millièmes.**

**18 h 21 min 40 s 14 millièmes.**

**18 h 21 min 42 s 32 millièmes.**

…**..**

Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. Plus beaucoup de temps. Il allait partir, il allait laisser Grand-mère seule. Il allait nous laissez.

- Harry écoute moi bien. M'ordonna Grand-père.

Je me forçais à ne pas sangloter trop fort pour lui laisser le temps de parler, il fallait que j'écoute ses dernières paroles. Ses derniers mots seraient pour moi, que pour moi… Rien que pour moi, il fallait que je me calme, que j'arrête de pleurer, que j'écoute ce qu'il allait me dire avant de tous nous abandonnés.

**.**

**18 h 21 min 48 s 56 millièmes.**

**18 h 21 min 49 s 01 millièmes.**

**18 h 21 min 49 s 10 millièmes.**

…

- Harry, je veux que tu cherches à répondre à cette question que mon grand-père m'avait posée avant de mourir. Je veux que tu cherches tout le reste de ta vie à répondre à cette question. Parce que seul toi peux répondre…

**.**

**18 h 21 min 50 s 20 millièmes.**

**18 h 21 min 50 s 23 millièmes.**

**18 h 21 min 50 s 28 millièmes.**

…

- Harry, promet moi que tu essayeras de répondre à cette question. Promet le moi !

- Je te le promets Grand-père. Je te le promets... !

**.**

**18 h 21 min 51 s 02 millièmes.**

**18 h 21 min 51 s 06 millièmes.**

**18 h 22 min 00s 11 millièmes.**

…

- As-tu peur de la Mort, Harry ?

- Que… ?

- As-tu peur de la Mort, Harry ?

**.**

**18 h 22 min 20 s 52 millièmes.**

**18 h 22 min 21 s 21 millièmes.**

**18 h 22 min 21 s 30 millièmes.**

…

- As-tu peur de la Mort, Harry ?

**.**

**18 h 22 min 21 s 51 millièmes.**

**18 h 22 min 21 s 59 millièmes.**

**18 h 22 min 22 s 00 millièmes.**

…

- Adieu….

**.**

**18 h 22 min 22 s 02 millièmes.**

**18h 22 min 22 s 03 millièmes.**

_**« As-tu peur de la Mort, Harry ? »**_

- AAAAAAAAAA ! Réveille-toi !

**.**

**18 h 22 min 22 s 04 millièmes.**

_**« As-tu peur de la Mort, Harry ? »**_

_**.**_

- AAAAAAAAAAA ! Debout !

**.**

**18 h 22 min 22 s 12 millièmes. **

_**« As-tu peur de la Mort, Harry ? »**_

_**.**_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Lève-toi !

**.**

**18 h 22 min 22 s 15 millièmes.**

_**« As-tu peur de la Mort, Harry ? »**_

…

- … Ry. Harry… Harry… C'est fini Harry. Il est partit.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer et de crier sur le corps sans vie de mon Grand-père. Je l'ai secoué dans tous les sens comme pour le ranimer, mais ses yeux restaient toujours fermés et il avait le même sourire heureux coller au visage. Je n'ai pas senti que mon père essayer de me tirer en arrière. J'hurlais ma colère, ma rage, mon incompréhension, mon impuissance !

J'ai hurlé, j'ai pleuré, j'ai frappé le corps de mon Grand-père. Les médecins sont arrivés avec des sédatifs, au moment où l'un d'eux a approché l'aiguille de mon bras il s'est retrouvé projeter à travers le mur, sa tête heurta le durement le béton et il s'évanouit.

Quand Papa m'a agrippé par le bras, sa main s'est détaché du reste de son corps, le sang coulait de partout, sur les draps, sur mes vêtements, sur mon visage. Papa attrapa sa main tombée au sol et la replaça sur le moignon, elle se ressouda. Il essaya de me calmer.

C'était trop injuste ! Ce n'était pas juste !

- CE N'EST PAS JUSTE !

J'ai crié tellement fort que je me suis cassé mes cordes vocales, j'ai eu très mal, mais elles se sont réparer d'elles même. Je pleuré mes yeux me faisait mal. Je voulais partir, je ne voulais pas laisser la Malédiction me détruire à mon tour. J'ai enlevé la perfusion du bras de Grand-père. J'ai pris l'aiguille et je me la suis planté dans le poignet. Ça m'a fait un mal de chien, j'ai déplacé l'aiguille encore planté dans mon poignet et je me suis ouvert les veines. Le sang coula. J'ai eu mal. J'ai crié. J'ai hurlé. J'avais mal. Au cœur. Au bras. Au corps. Je souffrais.

Grand-mère s'était évanouie. Les deux autres médecins voulurent arrêter l'hémorragie. Ils s'approchèrent de moi. Le premier vola en dehors de la pièce. Le deuxième heurta les machines sur lesquelles étaient branché Grand-père. Il s'électrocuta.

Le sang de ma plaie arrêta de couler. La plaie se referma, l'aiguille encore plantée dans mon bras. Papa me hurlait de me calmer. J'étais enragé. Plus rien n'allait. Je ne savais même plus mon nom. Les infirmières et médecins se précipitaient dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Un vent inconnu souffla dans la chambre. Faisant voler les machines, le lit et les corps à terre. Les ampoules au plafond sautèrent, me brulant la peau, trouant mes vêtements perforant mon épiderme de leur verre. Les fils électriques crépitaient. Mes lunettes quittèrent mon nez et alors je les vis. Les noms, les dates, les jours de leurs mort. Je vis leur mort. Je** vécus** leur mort...

_._

_**Marc Duncan Smith.**_

_**23/12/2005 **_

_**14 h 32 min 25 s 55 millièmes.**_

_Je suis dans une banque, nous allons retirer de l'argent pour Noël, ma fille est à mes côtés, elle a 15 ans, elle sautille de joie à l'idée de faire les magasins. Il y a la queue c'est énervant, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Tout à coup, il y a un coup de feu. Je plaque ma fille à terre, sous mon corps. Elle crie de surprise. Une vingtaine d'hommes masqués entrent dans la banque. Pendant que la moitié vont chercher l'argent les autres restent à nous surveiller dans la salle. L'un d'entre eux remarque ma fille. Avec deux de ses compagnons, ils m'écartent de force de son corps. Ils veulent un otage et ma fille est jeune, fragile et jolie. Je donne un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui me retient. Puis un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe de celui qui se trouve derrière moi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent ma fille ! Ma fille qui ressemble à une poupée de chiffon, tremblante, apeurée, sanglotant dans leurs bras. Je m'avance vers l'homme cagoulé qui reteint ma fille. Un coup de feu. Des cris. Le sang giclant sur les dalles de marbre. Une douleur à la poitrine. Je m'écroule sur le sol froid. Je n'ai pas pu sauver ma fille. J'ai mal et je les haïs ! Une force étrange m'enveloppe, elle m'attire, elle est là pour moi, pour m'aider. Je la suivrai. Ils paieront pour leurs crimes…_

_**14 h 42 min 08 s 09 millièmes.**_

_**.**_

_**Annie Caroline Sanders Cayley.**_

_**17/07/2048**_

_**13 h 18 min 02 s 57 millièmes**_

_Je vais bientôt les rejoindre, mon mari, mes parents, ma famille… Je suis fatigué. Pourquoi les médecins s'acharnent-ils à me maintenir en vie ? Je ne veux pas vivre. Je leur avais dit quand mes enfants m'ont amenés à l'hôpital : « Laissez donc la place à la jeune génération ! Il est de l'ordre des choses que je meure ! C'est naturel. » Cette fois. Ils ne vont rien pouvoir faire pour essayer de me maintenir en vie. Quatre fois qu'ils me raniment alors que mon cœur cesse de battre. Quatre fois que j'aurais dû quitter ce monde. Pourquoi s'acharner ? Je suis prête à mourir… Les « bip bips » incessants se sont plus espacés, pour ne plus faire qu'un seul et unique « Biiiiiiip…. » Autour de moi, infirmières et médecins courent avec défibrillateurs et autres appareils pour essayer de me ranimer. Trop tard. Je suis partie… Plus rien ne peut me rattacher à cette terre. J'avais fait mes adieux. Je n'ai pas de regret…_

_**13 h 24 min 59 s 22 millièmes**_

_**.**_

_**Elisa Mary Bailly.**_

_**04/28/2012.**_

_**07 h 26 min 60 s 58 millièmes.**_

_Il me semble que je flotte au-dessus de mon corps. Ils ne savent pas que je peux encore tous les entendre. Les médecins lui ont dit qu'il faut choisir, que je ne pourrai peut-être jamais sortir de coma. Mon mari me regarde avec pitié, je déteste cela. Le lâche, le traître. Si les médecins m'avaient plus occultés, ils auraient vu que mon traumatisme crânien n'est pas dû à « une chute dans l'escalier » comme l'avait dit mon « mari » ! Le salop, je le déteste ! Il parle avec les médecins. Le connard, je suis sûre qu'il a déjà décidé de me débrancher. Cela ne fait même pas deux jours que je suis dans un coma « profond ». Profond, mon œil ! Mon connard de « mari » avance sa main vers le bouton rouge. C'est ça salop appuie ! Tu as toujours rêvé de te débarrassé de moi, fait le ! Il appuie. Les machines s'éteignent. Je te hais ! Je flotte au-dessus de mon corps, mais je me sens irrémédiablement attirée vers une force brute. Je la suivi. Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir souffriront à leur tour…_

_**07 h 31 min 21 s 45 millièmes.**_

_**.**_

_**Ross Jack Carter.**_

_**01/01/1991.**_

_**02 h 45 min 28 s 60 millièmes.**_

_Nous avons fêtés la nouvelle année, mais aussi la réussite de mon examen, je suis maintenant médecin. Je suis docteur. J'ai eu les résultats hier. Sarah conduit. Je l'aime tellement. Elle prend la bouteille des mains de John et elle boit, boit, elle boit tout. Je suis saoul, Tiffany lui cris d'arrêté de boire, de lui passer le volant. Je suis saoul. Trop saoul. Tellement saoul que je ne vois pas qu'on fonce tout droit dans le fossé. Je suis tellement saoul que je ne sens rien quand je me fais éjecter de la voiture et que mon cou craque sous le choc et que je meure. Il n'y a que Sarah. Ma belle Sarah…_

_**03 h 06 min 01 s 01 millièmes.**_

_**.**_

_**Tiffany Coline Lee Jackson.**_

_**16/04/1995.**_

_**16 h 07 min 25 s 28 millièmes.**_

_Cela faisait plus de quatre ans que Sarah nous avait précipité dans un fossé. Je les avaient vus tous mourir dans cet accident, et j'avais cru les rejoindre. Mais moi, je n'ai pas eu cette chance… Alors que leur corps avaient étés éjecté du véhicule, j'étais resté à l'intérieur, assommée. La voiture a pris feu. J'ai pris feu. J'ai eu mal. J'ai eu très mal. Maintenant cela fait quatre ans. Quatre ans que je vis au crochet de mon mari. Mon mari qui doit se charger d'une pauvre fille comme moi. Mon mari qui doit vivre avec sa femme brulée au troisième degré. Sa femme maintenant sans visage. Je suis un poids pour lui… Je l'aimais tellement… Mais cet accident à tout changer… Ils ont détruit ma vie avec leur connerie ! Ils ont détruit mon couple ! Ils m'ont détruit ! Mon mari ne me supporte plus à cause d'eux ! Je suis malheureuse à cause d'eux ! Ils sont morts alors que c'étaient eux les coupables ! Pourquoi ont-ils eut la chance de mourir et pas moi ! Pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui, mon mari me dit qu'il ne peut plus s'occupé de moi. Que je devrai aller dans un centre. Mais je l'aimais ! Il m'aimait ! Cet accident à tout gâché ! Il ferme la porte, me laisse encore une fois seule dans le noir. Quatre ans que je ne suis pas sorti. Moi la femme sans visage. Moi la femme carbonisé qui terrifie les gens de son aspect. Je vais dans le garage, je vide des jerricanes d'essence sur le sol et sur tout ce qui peut être combustible. L'allumette craque. Elle tombe au sol. L'odeur me fait tourner la tête. Mon corps brûle, me pique, se carbonise. J'ai mal. Je souffrais. Je ris. Je pleure. Tout a commencé dans le feu, tout doit finir par le feu… Je sentais que je m'en allais… Elle est là, cette force surhumaine. Elle m'attire. Elle existe donc vraiment… Je la suis… Ceux qui m'ont fait du mal n'ont qu'à bien se tenir…_

_**16 h 15 min 26 s 02 millièmes.**_

_**.**_

_**Charles Joshua Clark.**_

_**18/11/2013**_

_**03 h 24 min 46 s 01 millième**_

_J'en ai assez. J'ai peur. Je suis épuisé. J'en ai assez. Je ne supporte plus d'être dans ce service. Cancérologie. Pourquoi j'ai choisi ce métier ? Moi qui ne supporte pas la mort, je dois la côtoyée au quotidien. Je ne la supporte plus. Tous ses malades à qui je devais annoncer leur fin prochaine, je ne peux plus le supporter ! Aujourd'hui, un petit garçon de 09 ans est mort d'une leucémie. J'en ai assez. Je suis rentré tard chez moi, ma blouse mouillée des larmes des parents de l'enfant. J'en ai assez… L'eau de la douche coule sur mon visage, elle se mélange avec mes larmes. J'en ai assez des morts, assez de la souffrance… Le savon tombe sur le sol mouillé. Un pas en avant. Je glisse en arrière. Un choc à la tête. Une douleur au crâne. Assez des morts. Je fais maintenant partis d'eux… Assez de la souffrance. Elle est là, cette force invisible. Grâce à elle, plus personne ne souffrira plus. Il suffit de la suivre…_

_**03 h 58 min 09 s 26 millièmes**_

_**.**_

_**May April O'connor Potter.**_

_**28/09/2009**_

_**12 h 12 min 30 s 48 millièmes.**_

_J'ai mal. La tumeur dans ma gorge me fait souffrir. J'ai mal. Je n'arrive pas à appuyer sur le bouton de Morphine. J'ai mal et je suis seule, si seule. J'ai mal. Albus mon arrière-petit-fils entre dans ma chambre. Son père se fait disputer par sa femme dans le couloir. Harry avait encore abusé de l'alcool sûrement. Pauvre garçon… Albus appuie sur le bouton à ma place et quand il veut retirer son doigt je l'en empêche, j'ai trop mal. Harry rentre dans la pièce et il demande à Albus de partir. Harry sent l'alcool. Il appuie sur le bouton et me glisse trois cachets dans ma main avant de partir en m'embrassant sur la joue. Mon gentil petit-fils… Je prends les cachets. Il glisse dans ma gorge endolorie par la tumeur, mais grâce à Morphine je ne sens presque plus rien. Ciguë. J'aurai dû avoir mal, mais la Morphine empêche la souffrance. Je suis partie…_

_**.**_

_**12 h 25 min 05 s 54 millièmes.**_

_**Kyle Franck Newton**_

_**09/10/1991**_

_**01 h 56 min 60 s 28 millièmes**_

_J'étais seul. J'étais triste. J'avais quarante. Je n'avais pas de vie. Personne ne voulait de moi. J'étais dévoué corps et âme à mon travail. Travail de merde dans un hôpital de merde à voir des patients de merde tout ça pour entendre mon patron de merde de dix ans mon cadet me dire que j'étais dépressif et que je devais voir un psy de merde. Eh bien je l'ai vu ce con de psy ! Ben au lieu de tout arrangé, il m'a donné de super idée ! Après l'alcool et les médicaments, j'ai prévu un meilleur coup, un coup qui me ferra enfin sentir vivant ! Les mecs autour de ma table sont aussi timbrés que moi. Le pistolet arrive dans mes mains. J'ai un peu peur sur le coup, mais avec une bouteille de Gin dans le sang, on ne sent plus rien. Je regarde la roulette, une chance sur six. C'est excitant. Je me sens vivant. Je place le canon sur ma tempe gauche. C'est très excitant… Mon index a appuie sur la détente. C'est très excitant… Un coup de feu. Je suis vivant pour une demi-seconde, mais ça a été très excitant. Je veux revivre ses sensations ! Elle, elle exhausserait mon vœu. Cette force. Elle a le pouvoir de le faire. Alors, je la suivrai…_

_**02 h 03 min 02 s 56 millièmes.**_

_**.**_

_**James Charlus Potter.**_

_**27/03/2010.**_

_**21 h 60 min 60 s 60 millièmes.**_

_Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas sans ma Lily. Pas sans mon amour. Pas sans celle que j'ai tout de suite aimée. Je la veux prêt de moi. Je voudrais que l'on vive encore. Je voudrais qu'Harry soit heureux. Je voudrais qu'il arrête de boire. Je voudrais qu'il s'occupe plus de mon petit-fils, mon petit Albus, mon tout petit. Je veux qu'Harry soit heureux, qu'il ne fasse plus semblant d'aimer Ginny. Je voudrais tant de chose. Ma Lily dort dans mes bras. Je l'aime tant ! Harry est parti. Enfin, les médecins l'on fait partir. Il s'était saoulé dans l'hôpital. Il est malheureux. Mais je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne regarde que ma Lily. Lily, mon monde. Ma Lily est tout pour moi. Dire que nous voulions d'autres enfants. J'aurais aimé qu'Harry puisse jouer avec ses petits frères et ses sœurs. Ma Lily. Mon monde. Ma vie. Que vais-je devenir sans toi ? Ma Lily…_

_**22 h 05 min 19 s 03 millièmes.**_

_**.**_

_**Caroline Jean Valmy Oliphant**_

_**17/08/202….**_

…

Tout c'était arrêté subitement. Je tournais la tête. Papa était couvert de sang. Une aiguille plantée dans mon bras. Elle me faisait mal. Elle avait touché mon os. Il ne l'avait pas bien enfoncé dans le muscle mais la morphine faisait tout de même effet. Mes lunettes étaient retournées sur mon nez, elles étaient pleines de sueur, de sang, de larmes. Mon corps était pris de tremblement. J'avais la tête lourde. J'avais mal. Mal à la tête. Du sang coulait de mes yeux, il avait remplacé les larmes. J'avais mal. Comme si tout mon corps me brulait. Je me suis évanoui…

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Petites notes de l'auteure :**

**.**

Voilà donc l'enfance d'Harry. Pas très joyeux...

Votre avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

**~As-tu peur de la Mort, Harry ?~**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JKR, mais devinez quoi ? L'histoire est de moi !

**Excuse publique :** Pardon pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver dans ce texte.

**Warning :** Cette fiction est un Slash.

**.**

**/!\ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs : certains termes de cette fiction peuvent vous choqué. Le thème de cette fiction est : la mort. Il y aura donc : mutilation volontaire, dépression des personnages, tentatives de suicides et envies de meurtres etc...**

**.**

**Rating :** M (pour les actes des personnages et pour le Lemon plus tard...)

**Conseil de l'auteure : **Bien, si les slashs vous gênes : sortez. Si vous ne voulez pas lire cette fiction de dépressif suicidaire : sortez.

**Résumé:** _Harry est maudit, comme tous les garçons de la famille Potter, mais lui c'est plus que les autres, pourquoi ?_

**Avant-propos :** Pardon pour ce retard considérable, je n'ai aucune excuse... A part, j'ai passé mon BAC, j'ai stressé, je suis assez sado-maso pour avoir trois fictions en court et d'avoir accepté de traduire deux fictions avec ma chère Ours en peluche... Sinon, pas d'excuse pour mon retard...

**.**

**Remercîments: **

**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont laissez des reviews, mis en alert ou en favoris et bien entendu à vous qui me lisez. Merci.**

**.**

**~bonne lecture~**

**.**

**Chapitre 3 :**** Réveils douloureux.**

**.**

_Qui suis-je ? James ? Kyle ? Ross ? __Tiffany ? Charles ? Elisa ? May ?Marc ? __Annie ?_

_Suis-je mort ? Comment ?_

_Qui suis-je ?_

_._

J'eu la tête qui tournait quand les sédatifs ont commencés à quitter peu à peu mon organisme. Mais la douleur que je ressentais à la tête et aux membres n'avaient rien avoir un engourdissement des muscles et des os. J'avais mal. J'étais épuisé mais pas d'une bonne façon. On aurait dit que le monde tournait autour de moi. J'avais trop mal. Partout. J'avais la désagréable impression que mon corps brulait.

J'étais lessivé. J'avais l'impression d'être mort et cela par neuf fois. Les neuf personnes que j'avais vu mourir. J'avais eu la sensation d'être elles. J'étais elles. Je ressentais ce qu'elles ressentaient. Je connaissais leur vie comme si je l'avais vécu. J'ai vécu leur mort parce que j'étais eux quand ils étaient morts. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas encore et le jour de leur mort, ce ne serait pas moi qui allait mourir, mais eux... Uniquement eux...

J'avais envie de vomir. Le monde tournait et continuait de tourner. C'était épuisant et je n'avais même pas ouvert les yeux…

J'essayais de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est là que je me rappelais que j'avais perdu mon sang froid quand Grand-père était mort. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. J'étais si triste. Mon cœur se serra, se brisa et les morceaux qui me tailladèrent de part en part. Pourtant, je pensais qu'il ne battait plus. Il ne devrait plus battre. J'étais mort par neuf fois. Neuf fois !

J'entrouvris une paupière. J'étais dans la chambre d'hôpital de Grand-père au milieu du sang et des corps assommés sur le sol. Papa était au centre de la pièce, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. La porte de la chambre était fermée à clef, mais dans la chambre il régnait un capharnaüm de monstre. Hormis mon sang et celui de mon père qui tachait les murs et le sol, tous les appareils étaient à terre, cassés, renversés, détruit. J'avais fait exploser les vitres et les ampoules.

Papa continuait de tourner et de retourner au centre de la chambre. Dans sa main, il tenait fermement son téléphone portable au point d'en avoir les phalanges blanches.

Tout à coup il y eut un « CRAC » sonore et deux hommes apparurent dans la pièce.

Non, je ne rigole pas ! Je ne blague pas ! Deux hommes étaient **vraiment** apparus comme cela, au plein milieu de la pièce.

Je dois bien avouer, qu'à ce moment je cru avoir mal vu. J'avais mal à la tête. J'avais chaud. Je devais avoir de la fièvre, et ce n'est pas étonnant quand on est fiévreux d'avoir des hallucinations. J'ai fait semblant de dormir, le temps que cette hallucination passe.

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux. Mon père a fait de même. Les deux hommes qui étaient arrivés dans la chambre qu'occupé quelques heures plus tôt mon grand-père. Le premier homme avait la peau mate et il avait le regard calme et doux. Le deuxième était plus grand, il avait le regard plus dur et ses cheveux noirs me semblaient gras. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de voir mon père.

- Severus ? Demanda mon père incrédule.

- Bonjour Potter. Répondit simplement l'homme. Voici Shacklebolt il est envoyé ici par Albus.

Albus... Le nom de mon futur fils. Mon père avait appelé cet Albus pendant que je dormais ? Comment ces deux hommes ont pu rentrer dans la chambre de grand-père ? Que voulaient-ils ?

- Mais comment êtes-vous rentrer ici ? Demanda Papa totalement incrédule.

- Ca ne servira à rien que je réponde à tes questions Potter, Shacklebolt se chargera de ton cas, comme celui des autres...

- Ca veut dire quoi ça Snivellus ? S'exclama mon père en faisant barrage de son corps pour empêcher le mulâtre de s'avancé vers ma grand-mère endormis.

- Cela veut dire : « dégage Potter et laisse Shacklebolt faire ce pourquoi Albus à dépenser ses sous ! »

- Qu'allez-vous leur faire ?

- La vrai question Potter est : « Qu'allez-vous _nous_ faire ? » Et la réponse est simple : Réparer les conneries de ton chiard !

- Je ne te permets pas Snape ! Hurla mon père en prenant le ténébreux Severus par le col de sa robe.

- Calmez-vous Mr. Potter. Dit Shacklebolt d'une voix grave. Je ne vous ferrez aucun mal.

Le mulâtre réussit à calmer mon père qui se détacha de Snape tout en s'essuyant la main avec le drap du lit. Il laissa passer l'homme à la peau mate. Shacklebolt posa une main sur le front ridé de ma grand-mère et il ferma délicatement ses yeux noisette. Il respira un bon coup et resta au moins 10 secondes comme ça. Puis il fit la même chose avec le premier médecin et il enchaina avec le second. Papa arrêta de le regardé suspicieusement.

Severus pendant ce temps regardait l'état de la pièce. Je pus voir qu'il fit la grimace. Et il prononça deux paroles d'une voix rauque et profonde comme venue des entrailles de la terre.

- _Reparo. Recurvite._

Les objets cassés volèrent dans la pièce, se reconstituèrent. Les draps perdirent toute tache de sang et de sueur. La pièce était de nouveau propre comme à mon arrivé.

- Mais comment... ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Balbutia mon père.

- Ferme la bouche Potter on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau, tu me parais plus bête que d'habitude.

De mon côté j'étais étonné. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passait, je me demandais même si je ne rêvais pas. Après tout, j'avais tellement mal à la tête que tout cela aurait pu être le fruit de mon imagination. Discrètement, les yeux toujours à demi clos, j'avançais ma main vers mon bras et le pinçais. Par-dessus la douleur habituelle que je ressentais au membre, je sentis un léger picotement. Je ne rêvais pas, mais je pouvais toujours halluciner, parce que j'avais une forte fièvre.

Mais la réaction de Papa me prouvais que je ne rêvais ni n'hallucinais. Cet homme avait fait voler les objets dans toute la pièce, il les avait réparés d'un simple mot et il avait nettoyé le sol, les murs et les draps de la même façon. Shacklebolt se releva lentement, indifférent de ce qu'avait fait l'homme quelques secondes plus tôt.

- J'ai fini. Dit-il de sa voix grave et calme. Il me faudrait des potions antidouleur et réparatrices Professeur Snape. Certains ont quelques os cassés.

- Ton rejeton n'a pas fait les choses à moitié Potter, aussi con que toi à son âge...

Papa n'eut pas le temps de répliqué, Snape lança quatre petites fioles à Shacklebolt qui les attrapa avec dextérité avant de se retourner vers un des médecins. Il lui pinça le nez et l'homme ouvrit intensément la bouche. Il lui fit descendre quelques gouttes d'une des fioles dans son gosier et fit de même avec les autres personnes allongée dans la pièce.

- Dois-je donner de la potion au petit ? Demanda doucement Shacklebolt à Severus tout en s'avançant vers moi.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. J'avais très mal. J'avais trop mal. S'il me touchait, je ne savais pas ce que je ferai. Est-ce que je crierai ? Est-ce que j'allais encore avoir la crise que j'ai eue quand Grand-père était mort ?

- Ca ne lui fera rien, répondit le professeur, le mal qui ronge le gamin ne se soignera pas en buvant une potion. Ce n'est pas un mal physique.

Shacklebolt acquiesça et ne fis pas un pas de plus vers moi. Il retourna aux côtés de Snape. Le professeur et mon père se toisaient en chien de Fayence. Finalement, Snape tendit la main vers mon père qui fit un bond en arrière visiblement très dégouter. Snape roula des yeux.

- Ne commence pas à imaginer des scènes horribles Potter, moi ? Te serrer la main ? Je risquerai d'attraper ta bêtise... C'est ton téléphone portable que je veux...

Papa regarda Snape de travers puis il lui tendit son téléphone presque à contre cœur. Severus s'en empara très vite et il composa un numéro à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il porta le combiné à son oreille et attendit. Finalement, la personne à l'autre bout du fils du décroché puisqu'il parla.

- C'est Severus.

- ...

Je n'entendais pas ce que la personne de l'autre bout du téléphone lui répondait.

- C'est fait. Shacklebolt a effacé la mémoire de tous ceux qui auraient pu voir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- ...

- Oui, oui...

- ...

- Non mais ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareille Albus ? Moi être gentil avec Potter ? Arrêtez de vous croire chez les bisounours vieil fou !

- ...

- _Harry. Harry_... Vous n'avez que ce nom-là à la bouche ! Bien sûr que non que le gamin ne va pas bien !

- ...

- C'est ça... Je le dirai à Potter. Au revoir Albus.

Et il raccrocha au nez du fameux Albus. Il redonna son téléphone à mon père.

- Qu'a dit Dumbledore ? Demanda Papa.

- Il a dit qu'on finira par être ami... Soupira Snape.

- Non ! Pas ça...

- Ah ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a dit pour ton sale môme...

En réponse, mon père lui accorda un regard noir.

- Albus a dit qu'il passera le voir à Godric's Hollow.

- Mais on n'habite plus à Godric's Hollow ! S'exclama mon père indigné.

Godric's Hollow ou le manoir Potter, ce satané Manoir dans la banlieue chic de Londres, perdu dans la périphérie de la ville. Je détestais ce Manoir, parce que toute ma famille y habitait. J'avais vécu avec eux avant que l'on parte pour Brighton quand j'ai eu trois ans. Puis nous sommes retournés à Londres pour mes cinq ans, je suis partit du manoir à sept ans. Et j'ai vécu à Eastbourne jusqu'à mes dix ans. Je n'aimais pas Londres, trop de monde, trop de Potter à mon gout…

Le ténébreux Professeur Snape s'avança dangereusement vers mon père, collant son torse contre le sien comme avant un combat, quand les deux adversaires veulent montrer à l'autre qu'il ne l'intimide pas.

- Si tu veux que ton fils guérisse Potter, tu retrouveras bien sagement à ton petit manoir de bouseux.

- Je t'enmerde Snape espèce de petit merdeux !

- Tout doux Potter... Murmura dangereusement Snape. Je ne suis plus le « petit merdeux » que tu as connu.

Il s'avança encore plus de mon père et il lui sourit dévoilant deux longues canines blanches. Je tremblais de peur, un seul mot me venait à l'esprit quand je vis cet homme au sourire carnassier : Vampire. Mais c'était impossible, les Vampires n'existaient pas non ? Mais comment expliquer que cet homme avait d'aussi longues dents et qu'il me faisait aussi froid ans le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Snape ? Demanda mon père en reculant par précaution et par peur.

- « Ca » comme tu le dis Potter, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis le petit protégé de Dumbledore. Si l'on omet mon intelligence hors du commun, ma capacité à faire les potions les plus délicates avec facilité et mon sang-pur...

- De quoi tu parles Snape ?

- Mais, ce n'est pas important que tu le saches Potter, parce que dans quelques minutes tu ne te souviendras plus de ma venue ni de celle de mon ami. Le ténébreux professeur claqua des doigts en disant : Shacklebolt occupe-toi de Potter.

Le mulâtre s'avança vers Papa et posa sa main droite sur son front en lui cachant ses yeux. Shacklebolt ferma les yeux et ça dura environ 10 secondes. Mon père arrêta de se débattre au bout de 2 secondes. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il respira plus calmement.

A la fin des 10 secondes, Shacklebolt s'écarta de Papa qui semblait perdu entre deux mondes, le regard flous. Snape –de son côté- fouillait dans les tiroirs et il finit par sortir une aiguille et de la morphine. Il s'approcha de moi avec sa démarche lourde, j'ai fermé les yeux pour lui faire croire que je dormais.

Sans ménagement, il me prit mon bras droit et me planta l'aiguille dedans sans désinfecter. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne pouvais pas mourir qu'il fallait me rendre malade. Les Potter ne sont pas immunisés contre la grippe ! On est malade sans en mourir !

Mais, à la différence de celle que m'avait faite mon père, cette piqure me fit moins mal, elle ne me soulagea pas, mon corps me faisait toujours souffrir le martyre... Mais mon père avait touché mon os en me piquant pour arrêter ma crise. Là, Snape n'avait touché que le muscle. Je sentis la morphine courir mes veines. Mais elle ne me fit ni mal, ni bien, parce que, comme il l'avait si bien dit quelques minutes auparavant, le mal qui me rongeait n'était pas physique...

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

A Eastbourne, la maîtresse d'école avait pour habitude de demander à chaque élève de lui raconter ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Je me souviens toujours avoir menti et de lui raconter des rêves que j'étais sensé faire la nuit. Le plus souvent, je lui racontais que maman me faisait un gâteau, que papa était cosmonaute, que j'avais un chien et qu'il s'appelait Brutus...

Mais rien n'était plus faux. Parce que le peu de rêves dont je me souvenais n'était que douleur et torture pour moi. Je me réveillais en hurlant et en pleurant. Maman m'avait fait voir un psychologue. Mais ça n'avait rien donné. A la place, cet idiot avait recommandé à mes parents un psychiatre qui me prescrit une pilule à prendre tous les soirs avant de me coucher.

Je me réveillais le matin en tremblant et les joues trempées de larmes, mais je ne me souvenais plus de quoi j'avais cauchemardé. Cela faisait 5 ans que je prenais c'est affreuse pilules blanche.

Et si vous pensez que la morphine peut vous empêchez de rêver, vous vous trompez...

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

_Elle courrait dans les rues d'Athènes, ses cheveux or virevoltaient dans tous les sens, tombant sur ses épaules et s'élevant dans les airs. Elle riait et j'aimais son rire, je l'aimais elle. J'aurais tout donné pour elle. Elle se tourna vers moi et je ne vis que ses yeux bleus comme l'océan. Ils riaient eux aussi..._

_- Cassandre. Chantonna-t-elle en me tendant la main._

_Mes pieds partirent tous seuls, je n'aimais pas être pied nus dans les rues d'Athènes, je n'étais pas un esclave. Mais pour elle, je me serais baladé nu. J'ai couru jusqu'à elle. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir son visage. Seuls ses yeux bleus qui m'envoutaient restaient à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire._

_J'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur. J'aurais aimé écarter ses mèches de cheveux qui me cachaient son adorable visage, mais elle sauta dans mes bras et je resserrais les miens autour de sa taille. J'avais le cœur lourd. Parce que si moi je l'aimais de cet amour malsain, elle, elle m'aimait pour ce que j'étais à ses yeux._

_J'ai enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux or pour humer son parfum. Fleur d'oranger, encens, bois brûlé et huile d'olive. Je tenais dans mes bras la réincarnation de notre déesse à tous. Athéna... J'aimais cet être intouchable... Je l'aimais si fort... Mais elle, elle ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais..._

.

Il y eut une sorte de brouillard et je me retrouvais sur une sorte de falaise. Je regardais fermement le sol.

.

_- ... Je prendrai ceci en tribus de ta trahison et de ton courage. Termina la voix grave et sensuelle._

_Je suis resté la tête baissée en déglutissant. C'était ça ma punition pour les avoir trahit ? Pour avoir trahit ma belle ? Pour l'avoir trahit elle et lui ? Ce n'était pas une punition ! C'était même un cadeau !_

_J'ai pleuré. Comment avais-je pu seulement croire être meilleur que lui pour elle ? Il était tout ! Non seulement, il était un être supérieur, mais il n'était pas aussi rancunier que les dieux dont on me racontait les légendes._

_Je n'ai pas relevé la tête vers eux quand ils sont partit. Elle s'est penché vers moi et m'a embrassé mes cheveux. Elle m'a murmuré qu'elle m'aimait. Mais elle ne m'aimait pas autant que moi je l'aimais elle._

.

Il y eut une autre sorte de brouillard et il me semblait que je rampais au sol.

.

_Voici donc ma véritable punition ? Qu'elle horreur ! Comment ai-je pu accepter son offre ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi jaloux pour la trahir en acceptant ça ? J'avais envie de vomir. C'était horrible._

_« Tu es digne de partager mon royaume, tu seras un Prince... Mon Prince... » M'avait-il dit ! Je crois que j'aurai préféré mourir après de longues tortures plutôt que _ça_ ! Au loin, j'entendis des cris, des hurlements, l'odeur du sang m'assaillit les narines ainsi que celle du soufre._

_J'ai levé la tête, l'homme hurla, il cria. Il était suspendu dans les airs les bras et jambes écarté. Elle lui avait arraché les doigts un par uns. Elle l'avait maintenu éveillé. Elle s'assit sur le beau sol en mosaïque en riant de son rire fou. Elle tendit son bras vers lui et l'homme se fit lacéré par des griffes invisibles. L'homme hurla de douleur et le sang gicla sur le beau sol._

_Elle ria. Elle souleva son bras d'un geste lent et un stylet qui servait à écrire sur les tablettes de cire s'éleva dans les airs. Le stylet était richement décoré et je le reconnu comme appartenant à Mélétos. Le poète hurla de peur et le stylet se planta dans son œil. Il hurla encore plus._

_- Tu n'es plus drôle Mélétos _**(1) **_... Tu ne me fais plus rire poète d'Athènes... Grand protecteur des arts et de la jeunesse... Mélétos... Mélétos le poète... Chantonna-t-elle._

_Finalement, elle écarta brusquement les bras et les membres du poète furent déchirer. Ils tombèrent lourdement au sol, m'aspergeant de sang. Elle ria de plus belle. Elle se releva et dansa, ses cheveux bruns volaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux étaient fous._

_- As-tu mal Mélétos mon petit poète ? Comprends-tu le mal que tu lui as fait quand tu lui as fait ça ?... Mélétos mon petit poète... Ami des arts et des lettres... Protecteur de la jeunesse... Amoureux de la jeunesse... Profiteur de la jeunesse... Mélétos... Mon petit poète... Tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances selon le souhait de Ctésippe _**(1) **_fils de Criton d'Athènes _**(1)**_... _

_Ctésippe ? Le fils de Criton ? Ce garçon de mon âge qui avait été retrouvé égorgé, lacéré et démembré dans les rues d'Athènes ? Par Hadès ! Alors c'était Mélétos qui l'avait tué ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_Mais la vraie question était : Pourquoi est-elle là ? Qu'est-ce que le Maître aurait à gagner de la mort de Mélétos ?_

_- Mais tu ne m'amuse plus mon petit poète et on me dit que Ctésippe à remplit sa part du marché... Mélétos... Mélétos... Mon petit poète... Meurs !_

_Elle fit un geste de la main du bas vers le haut. La tête du poète se détacha de son corps inondant la pièce de son sang infâme._

_Je rampais toujours. Le sol était en sang, et il colorait mon corps de rouge. Tout n'était que souffrance et douleur, mais ce n'était pas moi qui souffrais ! Et c'était injuste, parce que c'était moi qui les avais fait souffrir tous les deux !_

_Pourquoi j'étais toujours celui qui ne serait jamais puni ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas expier mes pêchers en souffrant comme cela aurait dû se passer ? Pourquoi me faisaient-ils tout ça ?_

_- Nagini... Chantonna-elle. Petit serpent... Princesse des enfers... Viens ma belle... Viens te repaitre... Il ne faut laisser aucune trace de lui..._

_Je rampais au sol. Mélétos était mort. Le sang assaillit mes narines. J'ouvris la bouche et je me suis nourrit de sa chair..._

_..._

_..._

_Je me suis réveillé en sursaut et en sueur. Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais tué... Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais mangé... Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais mangé..._

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, tout couvert de sueur et les joues baignée de larmes. Je ne voyais plus rien. La lumière m'aveuglée complètement. Ma tête et mon cœur me faisaient encore plus souffrir, ils étaient en feu...

Je mis plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre ou j'étais...

Allongé sur la banquète arrière de la voiture de mes parents. Ma mère sur le siège passager se tourna vers moi et m'épongea doucement le front, mais cela ne fit pas baissé le feu qui parcourait mon corps. J'étais nauséeux. Je souffrais...

J'essayais de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé.

J'ai eu envie de pleuré en me rappelant la mort de Grand-père. Son départ était encore trop frais dans ma mémoire. Il y avait eu ensuite ma crise. Je m'en rappelais si bien que j'avais encore envie de vomir, les noms des gens dont j'avais vu la mort seraient à jamais encré dans ma mémoire... Puis il y avait eu l'arrivée de Shacklebolt et Snape. Là je croyais juste avoir déliré...

Et enfin, il y a eu mon cauchemar...

Qu'avais-je à dire dessus ? Que je ne savais pas à quoi il correspondait et que plus jamais je ne voulais ressentir cette souffrance sourde au cœur ? Oui.

Quand je fus à peu près sûr que ma vue s'était adapté aux rayons du soleil, j'ai tourné la tête vers le pare-brise, nous roulions sur l'autoroute derrière un camion de déménagement. J'ai froncé les sourcils.

Je regardais ma mère dans les yeux. Je n'étais pas assez sûr de ma voix pour lui demander où l'on allait. Maman me passa son mouchoir froid sur mon front et me dit calmement :

- On part pour Godric's Hollow mon chéri.

Finalement, **ça**, ça allait être mon pire cauchemar...

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Petites notes de l'auteure :**

**.**

**(1) « Mélétos » « Ctésippe » et « Criton d'Athènes » :** Sont des personnages réels ayant vécu au V ème siècle avant J.C...

**.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**.**

**Allyss :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis très contente que cette fiction te plaise. Et j'espère que ça continuera... Tu as l'impression que cette fiction ressemble à Death Note ^^. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques similitudes.

**Misew :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**.**

Ça va ? Pas trop glauque cette fiction ?

Je sais, c'est très nébuleux...

Je fais planer le mystère, mais vous savez quoi ?

J'aime ça ^^

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

**.**

**~Merci de m'avoir lue~**

**~A suivre~**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**~Désolé, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre~**

**.**

Voilà, mon père (qu'ici je nommerai Mr Aux doigts de fée) à réussit par je ne sais qu'elles interventions divine a casser mon ordinateur il y a cela environ 10 jours soit le 11/07/2011. Je ne retrouverai mon ordinateur que fin Août - début Septembre. Mais j'ai perdu dans la manœuvre de mon père tous mes documents, mes fichiers et mes dossiers de toutes mes fictions et autres. J'ai donc perdu tous mes chapitres en avances et je vais devoir tout réécrire ce qui prendra du temps…

Je tiens donc à faire mes excuses et je profite du fait que j'ai la possibilité pour quelques minutes d'écrire ce message sur l'ordinateur tout pourrit d'une de mes amies.

**.**

**Ne laisser pas de review à ce message !**

**.**

Vous avez plusieurs raisons de ne pas le faire.

_Premièrement :_ Je vais supprimer ce message dès que je retrouverai mon ordinateur et je mettrai un nouveau chapitre à la place.

_Deuxièmement :_ Je n'ai plus la possibilité de lire vos reviews alors ce serait inutile de m'en laisser.

_Troisièmement : _Ne perdez pas de temps à laisser une review pour compatir à ma vie de merde et allez lire d'autres fictions ^^

**.**

**~Bonne Journée et à bientôt~**

**Kay**

**.**


End file.
